Chained
by wisher93
Summary: Maggie and OA are sent to a safe house to stop a drug smuggler. What they find inside those walls is far beyond anything they could imagine. The case will push both Maggie and OA beyond anything they have yet to experience.
1. Flinch

My head is pounding. I feel like I've been at this report for hours, and when I look at the clock I realize I have. 'Ten more minutes,' I tell myself, 'and then a break.'

Behind me OA is working away, too. Our office is bustling with activity because we just solved a case. The movement, talking, and flipping of papers on desks around me is white noise, typical background humming, and helps me work.

"OA, Maggie," I turn around in my chair to look at Jubal who has just walked out of Dana Mosier's office. "We've got something."

His face, as usual, is serious but gives nothing away. I stand and head follow him to a conference room. OA is just behind us.

Kristen and Dana are both already there, and Kristen has some information up on a screen. I take a seat at the table and wait.

"911 received a call from an anonymous good samaritan a few minutes ago. He called in a loud disturbance and saw guns. He mentioned there was fighting over drugs and mentioned the name Big Juan. According to other intel we've gathered, Big Juan's real name is Juan de la Rosa, a big time drug smuggler from Argentina. He came to America in '09 and moved up the ranks quickly until he became a top player in the drug trade. We've been watching him for years trying to get something that will stick and have been unsuccessful. Kristen, play the call," Jubal says.

"Alright, here it is," she responds.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm calling from the corner of Ponderosa and Elm. There's a big fight happening across the street. Lots of shouting and stuff, and they have guns."_ The man sounds nervous and rightly so.

 _"Okay, Sir. What is your name? Can you give me an exact location? A house number?"_

 _"Yeah, it says 1503 I think. Maybe 1508. I can't tell for sure from here."_

 _"Are you safe? If not, move to a place you are."_

 _"I'm hiding. They can't see me."_

 _"Okay, good. Can-"_

 _"Wait. They are yelling about drugs. Something about drugs from South America and ripping them off. Big Juan, that's the only name I hear."_

 _"Okay. What is your name?"_

 _"I'd rather not say."_

 _"Okay, Sir, help is on the way."_

 _"Crap, I have to go."_

There is the sound of scuffling in the background and then nothing. The call disconnects.

 _"Sir? Sir? Are you okay?"_

The recording ends and the room is silent for a moment.

"Police officers are on the way, but won't make a move until we get there. Our job is to safely end whatever fight is still occurring and bring them all in. Got it?" This time it's Mosier who's talking. "This is all the information we have for now, but we will update you with anything we have from the road."

"I'm sending you a picture of De la Rosa now," Kristen informs us.

"Alright," Mosier says. "Let's go."

It feels like forever and no time at all passes on the fifteen minute ride to the address given on the call. Police set up a radius around the house, but did so out of sight of the house itself. All roads are blocked so no one is getting out of here unless they're cuffed. Or dead.

As we get out of the van, OA and I slip on our vests and fasten then securely. My hand automatically brushes against the gun on my hip, but I don't yet grab it. There are two teams who will storm the house and we will follow the team at the back entrance.

It's getting dark. The sun has fallen below the horizon, but leaves enough light that we can see where we step. The lack of light offers more protection and I'm thankful. We've done this half a dozen times in the last few months, but it doesn't keep the fear away. I'm able to push that fear aside and focus, knowing that's the only way to keep both my partner and me safe.

We stop as we reach position, waiting for the word to breach the back door and enter.

Moments pass. Waiting is he hardest. But before I know it the door is blown open and we are moving. OA is behind me. I know I'm safe as I could be given the situation. I sweep left when we enter and he turns right. There is no one there in that room, but I hear shouting and gunshots ahead.

The sound of glass shattering calls my attention away from the room and pulls me toward the sound. I'm walking down a hallway, checking the first two rooms and seeing nothing. I turn for a moment and realize OA isn't with me anymore. He must have found someone along the way. I keep walking, walking toward the sound of broken glass. Only fifteen seconds or so have passed since the sound first beckoned me, but time seems to slows down.

I reach the third and final door at the end of the hallway. There's a deadbolt. I twist the deadbolt until it clicks open and turn the handle, but it's locked. I slam my shoulder into the wood like I was taught to do, but it doesn't budge. I ready myself to slam into it again, but suddenly OA is here.

"You stole my thunder last time, allow me," he jokes. It almost catches me off guard for him to joke at a time like this. Almost. But it doesn't because it's OA,and that's what he does. He lessens the tension.

I nod and back away. He kicks the door, hard, but still it refuses to move. I just look at him, a small smile playing at the corner of my mouth. He narrows his eyes and looks at me. "Shut up," he warns.

Then he puts his hand on the door, thinking. "Maybe there's a deadbolt on the other side, too," he says, "or else something in the way." He's looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

Luckily, the door opens out so the hinges are outside. We look around for something that will wedge into the hinge but see nothing.

I quickly make my way back to the kitchen, gun still in one hand just in case though the fight must be over. Once there, I see one perp is dead, shot in the chest. Through the open space to the living room I see three more handcuffed on their knees waiting to be taken in. One is crying. He is young and looks like the dead man and I wonder how they are related. My best guess is they're brothers. Or they were.

I start pulling drawers open until I find the butter knives. I grab two and make my way back to where OA is waiting.

"Nice," he says as I hand him one. We manage to get all three pins out of the hinges relatively quickly. I pull my gun and raise it as OA pushes open the door. He grabs his gun and we enter the room. Upon a quick scan showing nothing, OA rushes to the window where it appears someone broken the window to escape.

"Look, Maggie. Someone nailed the window shut. That's why they had to break it. But why?" He's thinking out loud, but I barely notice. I'm too busy staring at two small eyes watching me from under the bed. I almost missed her at first, but now that I've seen her, I'll never forget. She'll never leave my mind.

"Mags?" OA says again as he turns to see why I haven't answered. His eyes follow mine until he also sees the child. Our eyes meet for a moment before he nods and heads to the door, eyes open a little wider than usual. We both know the girl could very well be scared of him. Or both of us. Either way, he doesn't need to be in the room. He will wait for me in the hallway after he finds paramedics to come check on her.

I'm almost three yards from the bed, but don't dare move any closer. Instead I sink down to the floor so I seem smaller and less intimidating. I try to smile, but feel sick to my stomach.

She has dirt covering almost her whole body. It's smudged on her cheeks and caked to her clothes. Her hair is matted and her eyes are dull. She has clearly been here, like this, for a long time.

"Hi," I say quietly. "I'm Maggie. What's your name?"

But the young girl just stares at me, eyes wide.

"It's okay," I try again. "I won't hurt you."

I try to move closer, but she becomes even more panicked and pushes herself farther under the bed. She has a blanket in her hands that she pulls closer to her chest. Her leg is the only thing that remains close to the edge of the bed. Only because a chain is enclosed around her ankle, the other end connected about two feet from the bed to the floor.

I hold my hands out in front of me and speak again. "It's okay, it's okay, I won't hurt hurt you. I'm here to help."

Still she refuses to look away or speak. I hear paramedics coming down the hallway, OA leading the way.

"OA, stop," I call out as quietly as I can while making sure he can still hear me.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Mmhmm," I answer. He gets close enough to make eye contact to ensure everything really is okay, and then backs up just a few steps.

"Let me know if you need anything," he quietly calls. Then he's silent.

I don't really know what to do now; I've never been in a situation like this before. So I back up a little and sit down all the way. Her panic lessens slightly and her arms relax just enough that the corner of the blanket she's holding falls. I see a small clump of matted brown, the color matching her hair almost perfectly.

"Oh my God," I whisper. "OA, she's holding a baby."

I hear him talking softly to the paramedics trying to buy me time, but I know I'm running out. I try a different approach.

"Is that your baby brother or sister?"

Her eyes narrow slightly and her hold on the baby grows tighter. She looks at me like she's trying to figure me out.

"I bet they're hungry. And you probably are, too. Do you want something to eat?" Still she stares.

"¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres comida?" I try again wondering if she knows Spanish instead. Nothing.

"I don't know if she can understand me. What do I do?" I'm looking at OA, but he's busy talking to the paramedics.

"You have to let us in there," one of the paramedics says loudly. The girl pushes herself back against the wall. They push pat OA and enter the room. As they get closer the girl begins to completely panic. The baby starts to cry and soon is screaming which makes things even worse. Then the girl is kicking at them, trying to get them to back off.

"Stop!" I'm calling, "enough!" But it doesn't do any good. The girl kicks one of them in the arm and he howls. The other grabs the baby and pulls it from her arms. The first sound the girl makes is a shriek. A scream unlike anything I've heard. It's filled with fear, anger, and betrayal.

"Agent, grab the baby!" one yells at me, but I'm frozen. OA pushes past and grabs the baby from the paramedic's arms. The two then grab her arm and inject her with something. The girl calms immediately. Suddenly another agent appears and cuts the chain that's around the girl's ankle allowing a paramedic to pick her up and carry her out to the ambulance. OA hands the baby to the other who then also exits.

Then OA and I are alone in the room. I'm still frozen in the spot staring at the place where the girl had been. OA touches my shoulder and I flinch just a little. I'm almost embarrassed. I don't even realize I'm crying until a hear a sob escape from my mouth. Then I'm completely embarrassed but there's nothing I can do to stop the few tears that are falling down my face. I look away trying to hide them, but I guess I don't need to be embarrassed after all because OA's eye are watery, too, as he fights tears of his own. He quickly blinks them away as I wipe mine.

"You okay?" he asks even though he knows the answer. No one could be okay after witnessing what we just had. Still, I give my best nod, though it's unconvincing.

"It's okay not to be, you know," he states matter of factly, back to his normal, stoic self.

"We need to get to the hospital," I say quietly.

It's his turn to nod. Then we are walking back down the hallway, through the kitchen and out the door.

This case will be a killer; ones with kids always are.

AN: I don't know exactly where this story is going to go. I'm trying to write more, but am having a hard time. It's very slow going. The idea came to me the night after I finished Shakenand I couldn't resist starting it. I've decided to post even though it is late and I really don't know where to go from here.

Please let me know what you think. It's quite a bit different from my last one. And if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. First Words

AN: Alright people. I think I've figured out where this story is going to go. Big, big thanks to Dee, Kensi jj, Whiz and guest who have reviewed. Whiz, thanks for sticking with me know matter where it goes. I'm so thankful for faithful followers like you guys! Please let me know what you think! It will make my day!

XXXXX

I don't think either of have any idea what to expect when we get to the hospital, but when we are finally allowed to see her after more than four hours, it's not a pretty sight.

The girl, whose name none of us yet know, is on the floor hiding under a table, curled up in a ball. She's breathing hard and is holding a blanket in her arms as if it were the baby. Her eyes are as wide as ever and they lock onto mine as I peer through the large window into the room she's in.

There is one other person in the room when we arrive. When she follows the girl's line of sight to us, she stands from her spot on a loveseat and makes her way to the door. I hear mumbles through the door, but can't make out her words to the child before she exits and shuts the door behind her.

The woman must be in her late forties. She has dark brown hair, soft green eyes, and wears a worried expression.

"I'm Doctor Blake Alexander," she says, extending a hand to us. OA shakes first, and then I take her hand as well.

"Agents Zidan and Bell," he replies gesturing to me when he says my name.

"I was told you were coming. I have to be honest with you. This case goes far beyond what I've seen before. The trauma this child has experienced is so severe and long term that it has impacted her learning and development significantly. She appears to have the development typical of a four year old, though I have yet to hear her talk so it could be older. With her lack thus far of communication of any kind, I'm not sure what she comprehends linguistically either."

"Where is the other child?" I ask.

"Both children came in severely dehydrated and their bodies are starving. The infant, a boy, is still being cared for. This child should still be in bed, but she won't stay there. At this point all we can do is wait for her to get tired or it becomes a last resort and we are forced to take action," she says while looking through the window at the girl again.

"We don't know her name?"

She shakes her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Do we know how old? Anything?"

"Not yet. I just can't tell if she won't talk to me. I'd guess she's six, but that's the best I can do for now." She sighs long and hard. I know she, too, is frustrated, but she doesn't have any ideas.

Not knowing anything about this little girl bothers me. A lot.

"If you excuse me, I have to get back in there. If you would like to try coming into the room, you can. But I would suggest women only at this point. She had an extremely negative reaction to a male doctor who met her and the EMTs at the door when she arrived." Then she disappears back into the room as resumes her position on the loveseat.

I look at the girl who hasn't moved from her spot. My heart breaks all over again.

"Look, OA. She just wants her brother. She's probably scared and doesn't understand where he is," I say to him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks, a knowing look on his face.

"Maybe it's crazy, but can we set up a live feed somehow? She her that her brother is fine? We'd build a little trust in the process. A win-win."

He smiles. "That's good. I'll find the brother and text you when I'm ready. We'll just use a video chat on our phones. Get ready." He's already walking toward the nurses' station.

I turn toward the door, turn the handle and slowly push open the door. The girl turns her head to see me enter, but nothing else changes. I sit on the floor and rest my back against the side of the loveseat. I don't say a word, but just look and listen.

Every minute or so that passes marks another attempt of Doctor Alexander's to get the girl to talk. Every time it fails. My phone vibrates in my hand and I check the time. It's been seven minutes. I answer the video call from OA and see a tiny baby laying on a mat in one of the clear infant bassinet baskets babies are kept in after they are born. I smile a little despite his unhealthy appearance.

"I have something to show you," I say quietly. "Look. Your baby brother."

I turn my phone around so she can see him. She moves from sitting on the floor onto her knees and hands in a crawling position. She comes forward a foot or so, just to the edge of the table she's hiding under, but then freezes. I hold out my phone to her, moving slowly toward her, but stop when I'm close enough for her to grab the phone from my hand. Carefully, one hand raises up and her small fingers grasp the phone and pull it to her face. She's staring at the baby with the slightest hint of a smile on her face. Her eyes flicker between me and the phone once, twice, a third time when they rest on me for a few moments.

"My baby brother," she says slowly, smile growing. Her voice is quiet, raspy and calm. Music to my ears.

I look at the doctor who is smiling, too. She nods her approval and then looks back to the girl. I'm not sure what to expect now, don't know what comes next. But we sit there, the girl staring at the phone,

OA holding the other faithfully on the baby boy, and Dr. Alexander and I just watching. We sit just like that for a long, long time.


	3. Names

"Are you ready?" OA asks me.

I sigh and nod, though I'm feeling helpless and wish there was more I could do. We had stayed there, sitting like we were until my phone had died, almost four hours later.

When the low battery warning had sounded I warned the girl it would die, but I don't know that she understood what that had meant. She was fine until the screen went black; then she screamed. It was like the first time- it shook me to my core, sounding desperate and anguished.

I had tried to tell her it was okay, that he was fine, but still she screamed. When Dr. Alexander called for assistance to give her something to calm down, I had to leave, unable to watch what I knew was inevitable. I couldn't bear the sight of her being forced from under the table and held down as she, feeling confused and betrayed, is injected with a needle full of drugs. I guess this is the last resort Dr. Alexander was talking about.

OA had made his way back to me after our call disconnected and found me around the corner from her room, sitting with my back against the wall, knees pulled up to my chest. He had held out his hand to help me up. I had put my palm against his and his strong fingers wrapped around mine to pull me to a standing position.

Now we make our way to the exit. I have no idea what time it is, so when OA turns on the car and I see the clock says 11:30pm, I'm surprised. I purse my lips, lost in thought when OA's voice pulls me back.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," I lie, forcing the smallest of smiles. I turn away quickly from his gaze knowing I gave myself up.

"Nothing? Honesty, remember?" he pushes and I'm irritated that he's right. I demand honesty from him so I must give it in return.

"I just don't think I can sleep now. I mean, how could I after that?" My voice fades to nothing as I, again, hear the scream that's been imprinted on my mind.

"JOC, then?" he asks.

I nod appreciating his acceptance. There's more work to do anyway. We have to find de la Rosa. And I want to figure out who the girl and baby boy are. Who are they related to? Why were they there. I have many questions and little to go on.

We arrive fifteen minutes later. It seems weird to be back in the office. With everything that's running through my head right now, it's all I can do to let it go, even temporarily, and get to work.

XXXXX

The girl is on my mind the moment my eyes open the next morning. I only got a few hours of sleep and didn't even leave the office, but I'm hopelessly awake.

I pull into the hospital parking lot just after eight. My job is simple. Try to learn what I can about the girl. OA is back learning what he can about Juan and Kristen is working her magic to find any traces he's left since disappearing yesterday. When I get to the familiar room, I peek in through the blinds in her window. She is again out of her bed, but is asleep on the floor under the table. She looks so peaceful, a strand of hair across her face, covered in a blanket with her arms wrapped around herself.

I see she has an IV again, but I assume she will rip it out as soon as she wakes. A new doctor walks up behind me as I'm watching. This doctor is younger than the other with blonde hair and expressive hazel eyes.

"You must be Agent Bell?" she asks. I nod and extend a hand.

"Nice to meet you," she continues. "I'm Doctor Arens. I'm working closely with Doctor Alexander and Jane."

"Jane?" I ask.

"The girl. We don't know her name so she's a Jane Doe. Jane," she explains. "I don't love it, but it's better than nothing." She shrugs.

"Has she said anything at all?"

"No. Not a word. Just screaming a couple times. And the few words she said about the video link being her brother. Nice job with that, by the way."

I'm glad she says that but I can't help but feel like it only caused more problems when my phone died. I just smile a little.

"I mean it," she says. "That gave me an idea. We actually are trying to set up a more permanent link, at least for now, until we know what we will happen with them."

"What _will_ happen?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, eventually they will find their way into the foster care system. But for now we have to see just how much Jane understands and how much she can talk. Basically, we are trying to find out how much of a developmental delay Jane has due to her circumstances. And, if you're okay with it, I'd like you to try talking to her."

" _Me?"_ I ask surprised.

"I know it's a bit unprecedented, but you may be the one she feels the most connected to. You are the one who found her and the one who got the link set up so she could see her brother. I'm hoping one more positive interaction will be enough for her to trust you even just a little. Both Dr. Alexander and O have had to use force to keep her safe through needles, IVs and other things. Our chances are extremely small. And the fewer adults around her, the better the chances of her opening up. I'm a trained psychologist, so I'll guide you through the whole thing."

It's a lot to take in. What she's saying makes sense, but it's still hard to believe. I definitely worth a try.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Good. Look, she is awake. Start by turning on the TV. The link should be set up by now. Once she sees that, give her some time, but then start talking to her. Tell her your name, what you like, things like that. Try to make connections, but don't get too close and don't push. If you sit so you can see me, I'll write down cues as you need them. I'll be able to hear you with the door cracked. Questions?"

She seems excited about getting this to work and I can't help but feel hopeful that I can still help this little girl.

I shake my head and head into the room. Immediately Jane looks at me and comes out from under the table almost all the way.

"More?" she asks, and I know she's talking about the video.

I look at her and nod, a big smile on my face. I walk to the TV and turn it on like directed. It flashes blue at first, but then the video link begins to show her baby brother.

Jane smiles widely and lets out a sort of giggle. I can't help but feel lighter about the whole situation.

Jane sits entranced in the baby and doesn't move a muscle for more than fifteen minutes. I hear a gentle knock on the window and look up to see an encouraging nod from Dr. Arens. Since there is no sound in the room, I shuffle in my place on the love seat onto the floor slowly so as not to startle Jane.

She looks at me for a moment, still just barely under the table and then back to the screen.

"My name is Maggie," I start. She looks at me, clearly thinking hard. I put my hand on my chest and say again, "Maggie."

She watches as I pull my hand away and put it back into my lap. Then she slowly raises her hand to her chest and says, "Ria."

"Ria? Your name is Ria?"

I look at Dr. Arens briefly and right back to Ria, who is smiling at me. "Pretty," I say.

She looks at the TV again, raises her hand to point at her brother and says, "baby," with a smile.

"I know," I tell her. "Does your brother have a name?" I pause for a moment, but she is just looking at me. I try again by putting my hand back on my chest and say "Maggie," then raise my hand out toward her and say, "Ria," and then hold my hand to the TV.

She is quiet for a few moments and then, just like that, we know his name, too.

"Javí," she says proudly. "Baby Javí."

And I don't know if it's hearing their names, or how she is smiling at me or if it's that the next thing she does is come all the way out from under the table, but my vision goes blurry again. For a moment, Ria looks at me, confusion evident on her face, but I smile because these tears are the happiest kind. She smiles in return and comes out from under the table completely, scoots over beside me, and climbs into my lap. The tears that threatened to fall just moments earlier begin to slide down my face and I wipe them away quickly so as not to startle Ria. I finally feel like I'm making a difference for this little girl.

Dr. Arens looks at me wide-eyed and nods her head in approval. I just smile because there's not left to do.

XXXXX

Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! To my regular reviewers: you guys continue to blow me away! To those who are first time reviewers: THANK YOU!


	4. Run!

I wish the hopeful, joyous feeling could last forever, but, of course, it can't. In fact, it only twenty minutes later I receive some bad news.

OA calls from the road saying he will be here in five to pick me up, that something came up. He says he'll fill me in when he gets here, but that I should be ready to go.

I look at the little girl who is sitting so contentedly in my lap and wonder how I can leave without destroying this connection. Ria, who is still watching the video link, turns to look at me as I hang up the phone.

"Ria, I have to go for a little while, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

He brow furrows just a little and her lips are slightly parted like there is something she wants to say. Instead she looks at the TV and then back to me.

"It can stay. You can keep watching," I tell her hoping to make this easier.

She nods but keeps looking at me. I gently pick her up out of my lap and set her on the floor. I stand and start to head for the door, but one word stops me cold.

"Stay," she asks, her voice breaking. Her lips starts to quiver and I know she is on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's okay," I soothe as I kneel down in front of her. "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

She doesn't look like she believes me so I take off leather jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. "There, see? I'll have to come back."

I know it's not much but it's all I have to offer. Then I wrap my arms around her and sigh. Then I turn her around and and lift her into a comfy chair not far from where we were sitting. I cover her with a blanket, trace my finger down her cheek, and say, "I'll be back soon."

She turns to look but says nothing before her attention returns to Javí. I'm out the door and get to the lobby before OA just as calls to say he's here.

As I climb into the SUV, I realize this is more serious than I expected just by looking at his face.

"What, OA?"

"Nice to see you, too." He's tryng to joke but is just delaying the inevitable. "There's a sister."

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"After you sent me their names, Kristen was able to find them. Javier de la Rosa and Maria Vasquez. Turns out they are actually half siblings. Javier belongs to Juan de la Rosa and Isabel Vasquez. Maria belongs to Isabel and a man named Justin Westfield. Kristen can't find a trace of Isabel, but there's no death record. Justin died about a month before Maria was born. Three years prior, Westfield and Vasquez had their first child. A girl named Eva."

I'm trying to take all this in. It's a lot.

"Where are we going?"

"Turns out Juan de la Rosa is friends with Justin's brother, David, who Iives in Brooklyn Heights. We're going to pay him a visit."

XXXXX

We pull into the driveway of the David Wakefield residence. We get out of the SUV and head for the door. OA knocks and a young woman answers the door.

"How can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm Agent Zidan and this is Agent Bell with the FBI," he says holding up his badge. "We are looking for David Westfield. Is he home?"

"Um, Mr. Westfield? No, he's at work. So is his wife Eva. I just take care of their two girls." She takes a deep breath. "I'm Morgan."

"Where does Mr. Wakefield work? We can stop in to see him."

"Listen, I know it's kind of strange, but Mr. Westfield doesn't like a lot of questions. And I really need this job, so when I realized he didn't want to talk about it, I stopped asking. He and Eva are very private people. But I know Eva is a nurse at the Brooklyn Hospital Center."

I can tell she is nervous about our conversation, but seems to be telling the truth. We won't get anything else from her so I take my card out of my pocket and hold it out to her.

"Here, take my card. If you think of anything that might be helpful or need anything, call me. Okay?"

I smile at her and she smiles in return, relaxing slightly. Then two girls, I'd guess four and six years old, appear behind her. The younger of the two grabs the nanny's hand.

"C'mon, Morgie, come play with us!" she says excited.

"Yeah," the older one chips in. "We wanna play hide 'n seek!"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asks, picking up the younger girl and holding her in her arms.

"No, thank you for your time," OA says before we turn and head back to the car. The car doors are barely closed behind us before he is speaking.

"Strange."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to call Kristen to see what she knows about David and Eva Wakefield."

I pull my phone out of my pocket as he nods and starts the car.

XXXXX

"If David Westfield works as a bank teller, where is the money coming from?" I ask. 

Kristen has just told us, over speaker phone, that David has a separate bank account and is bringing in twenty grand a month from some offshore account.

"Beats me," she replies, "but it's obviously nothing good. No bank teller makes that much money."

"Can you get us anything from that account?" OA asks.

"I'll send what I find to your phones."

"Maybe it's time for us to go visit Mrs. Wakefield at work? See what she has to say about her husband," I announce.

"Good idea," chimes in Mosier. "Call with the details."

It doesn't take us long to get to the hospital where Eva works, but the ride seems long. OA keeps sneaking glances at me.

"What?" I ask exasperated.

"How's Ria?" 

I sigh. I know where this is going.

"She's fine, I think. She came out from under the table when I went into the room. She sat in my lap," I want to share how great it felt, how relieved I was that she wasn't so scared and alone. But I don't.

"Maggie-," he starts, but I interrupt.

"OA, it's fine. Yes, I'm worried, and yes, I want to help. Is that so bad?"

"I was just going to remind you to be careful. That her emotions are unstable and there will probably be some attachment things there. Just, be careful."

Again, I sigh. "I know. I just have to do something. If I can help her, I have to," I look out the window not sure where else to look.

"Hmm," OA says quickly.

I turn to look at him, but he is smiling slightly which throws me. "What?" I ask, unsure.

"You go from hunting drug dealing, gun wielding psychopaths to helping kids who have no one just because you can." He's shaking his head gently. "That's what makes you a great partner and really good at this job."

I smile and look back out the window. The hospital where Eva works is coming up on our right. Back to business.

XXXXX

"How's your cheek?" I ask, teasing, as we round the corner.

The conversation didn't go so well, especially for OA. When he insinuated David knowing Juan and questioned about the money, Eva slapped him hard. Obviously we didn't get anything helpful. It is clear, however, that Eva is either completely unaware of any illegal activity on David's part, or she is an exceptional liar. 

He scowls at me. "Next time you can do the talking," he says while rubbing his cheek.

"Aw, c'mon. You're just so good at it!" I look at him and chuckle.

He rolls his eyes and says nothing but smiles. 

"Well, we're officially out of leads. Let's get back to the office. See if Kristen's found anything else."

He nods and grabs the keys out of his pocket. The ride back is quiet, but comfortable.

Kristen has nothing new for us, so we are doing some research of our own. I'm itching to get back to the hospital to see Ria. It doesn't take long for OA to figure it out.

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" he asks nonchalantly.

I turn my chair so I'm facing him. "OA, I just want-"

"You don't need to make excuses. I know you want to help her. I think that's great. And she's our only lead right now. Maybe she will tell you something."

"Wait- I just thought of something. If Juan had Ria, he might come back for her. Or, more likely, send someone else for her. If that happens, we get a new lead." 

"That's good, Maggie. You're right. She's a loose end. Something tells me Juan doesn't like loose ends," he says while nodding. 

We slip on our coats and are out the door, telling Jubal where we're going and why quickly on our way past him. We are about five minutes from the hospital when my phone starts to ring. My ID doesn't tell me who is calling and the number doesn't look familiar. I accept the call and hold the phone to my ear.

"Agent Bell," I announce.

"Help! I'm being followed. I don't know what to do!"

"Morgan?" I ask, not quite sure who I'm speaking to.

"Yes. I what do I do?"

"Where are you?"

I'm on my way home from the Wakefields'. I'm on Cambridge and 34th."

"OA," I say to him. "Cambridge and 34th, now. Morgan, we're on our way. How close to your place are you?"

"Still four blocks. He's getting closer!"

She's hysterical and getting louder, clearly panicking.

"Morgan, I need you to take a deep breath. We're five minutes away."

I hear her take a deep breath and exhale slowly, her next words ice.

"That's too long."

"Did you get a look at him? Describe him to me."

"He's wearing a mask, black coat. His hood's up. He's white I think. That's all! He's cheating closer. When I speed up, so does he."

"Morgan, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can. Run!" 

I hear her footsteps falling quickly. Her breath quickens.

"I'm almost there. I'm turning onto Greenvale; that's my street."

"Good. We're close. Keep running."

I look to OA and pull the phone away from my mouth. "You have to go faster," I warn.

"I'm going as fast as I can," he replies, but still speeds up a few MPH.

I hear her keys as she grabs them from her jacket pocket and hear her climbing stairs. 

"What number apartment?"

1402 Greenvale, 201. I'm almost there." Her breathing is short and hard. Suddenly I hear her stop moving as she pushes the key into the lock. I hear the door slam behind her, hear a deadbolt click into place.

"Okay," she sighs in relief. I'm inside and the door's locked. What now?"

"Sit tight. We're just a couple blocks away." We're actually a bit farther than that, but with as fast as we're driving, we'll be there in three minutes.

"Oh my god," she says, and I can hear her fear. "He's trying to kick down the door." Sure enough, I hear the kicks to the door. One, two, three.

"Hide!" I tell her, but's it's too late. I hear the door slam open, hitting the wall inside. Morgan screams and the phone falls from her hand.

"Morgan? Morgan! Can you hear me? We're almost there!"

I look to OA and don't need to say anything. He speeds up even more and I know we're driving at an unsafe speed. Her street is just up ahead- we're three blocks away. We're so close, but not close enough. She's gone when we arrive.

XXXXX

AN: I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed. This story is hard to write the way I'd like it, but I hope it still makes sense and is captivating. I haven't even started the next chapter (I almost never post until I have) but I'm just so thankful for all your comments that I didn't want to make you wait. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm hoping to have another chapter up by Friday, but it might be Saturday. Please review! It's motivating! (:


	5. Natural

Guys, something terrible happened. I lost all my notes, all my ideas for this story. That's a big problem. So, this is what I came up with. I hope it's up to par with the rest of the story! Please let me know what you think.

Doranwen, I hope this is what you were looking for. And for the guest who made another special request about OA, I hope you enjoy as well.

XXXXX

There's no evidence left behind by the man who took Morgan. Just a huge mess. It looks like she put up a fight. There's a vase and flowers smashed on the floor, a couple books thrown haphazardly across the floor and the table upon which they sat is over turned.

What really catches my attention is a small pool of blood the size of my palm and droplets that mark a trail out of the apartment, down the hall and out of the building. One of them is hurt. My bet is the young woman.

"Kristen is looking for video footage of the guy on surrounding cameras, but hasn't found anything yet. There's not much in the area. The building manager just arrived and will get the footage from the one lobby camera for us as soon as he can. Find anything here?" OA asks coming back into the living room.

"Just blood," I tell him pointing. "I swabbed a sample and had it sent to the lab."

He nods as he surveys the apartment.

Another agent comes into the room. "I'll wait for the footage and then get it back to the JOC. I'll have Kristen call you if she finds anything on it."

My thoughts already drift back momentarily to Ria. Then it drifts back to Morgan and I'm torn. But in the end, there is nothing more I can do right now for Morgan. Not yet. But I can help Ria.

OA reads my mind. "Let's go to the hospital," he says.

I nod, and we head for the door.

XXXXX

Ria is sitting in the same chair I put her in, but has regular clothes on this time rather than the hospital gown she had been wearing. She has more color in her face and seems to have a bit more energy. There is a tray of food on the table in the corner half eaten.

I see the doctor, Doctor Alexander, down the hall. She sees us standing by the door and heads toward us.

"She's been waiting for you, has asked for you a couple times. She won't take off your jacket." She's smiling at us as she talks. "She hasn't said much else yet, but is nodding and shaking her head to answer most questions I ask as long as they aren't about anything before she got here. Nothing about where she was being kept or who had her. A psychologist was here to talk earlier and left about twenty minutes ago. She didn't get much."

Ria turns and sees me. A smile spreads across her face and her hand comes up to wave me in.

"You better get in there," Alexander says.

I open the door and OA follows me in.

"Hi," I say, smiling. "You kept my jacket safe, I see."

She nods enthusiastically as she slides out of the chair and goes to the side of the room where she grabs a book off a shelf. She brings it to me and grabs my hand leading me to the chair. I sit down and pull her up onto my lap. OA sits on the love seat across the room, corners of his mouth turned up a little as he watches.

I open the book and begin to read as Ria lays back against me and rests her head against the crook of my neck. That's how we sit, me reading, her listening. I finish once, twice and begin again as she flips the book back to the beginning each time it ends. As I finish the third time she stays still and I realize she has fallen asleep.

"Wow," OA quietly chuckles.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head just a little.

"Look at you. You're a natural."

At first I think he's teasing and maybe he means it that way, but truth covers his words and I'm momentarily lost for words.

I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted as the door to the room opens and Doctor Alexander walks in.

"I'm impressed," she says. "I haven't seen anything like that from Ria other than with you. She definitely trusts you. I think you might be the one who gets her to talk about what happened. When she wakes up you should see if you can learn anything."

"That's what I was thinking," I say with a sigh. "Is ther any way she can get in to see her brother?"

"We aren't really sure how she will handle it, but we can try. She is doing so much better now than when she first arrived."

I nod, thinking carefully. "I'll do that with her first, then see if she will answer some questions. Then we can visit him again. But she can sleep for awhile, can't she? We're not in a huge hurry?" I'm looking at OA as I finish speaking.

He shakes his head. "No, there's no immediate rush."

Doctor Alexander agrees and walks to the door. Once it's closed behind her, OA looks to me again. I gently turn aria in my arms so her legs are pulled up across my lap and my arms can wrap around her. I reach up to brush a strand of hair from her face and shrug as I return his gaze.

"I'll be back shortly. I'm just going to see if Kristen has found anything helpful yet," he says as he stands and heads for the hallway so as not to wake Ria. I relax into the chair, the warmth from her body releasing some of the stress of the case. My eyes drift shut and before I know it I'm sleeping.

XXXXX

I awake some time later because the weight in my arms begins to thrash violently. I open my eyes as an arm slams into my cheek. The quiet grunt I make at the unexpected contact catches OA's attention and he turns to look as her hand connects with my jaw.

He's up in a second looking for a way to help, but I tell him no and shake my head. Instead I pull her to me. I'm saying her name, telling her she's fine, willing her to awake from this nightmare.

A few moments later, she lets out a yelp as her eyes fly open, and then her arms close around me grasping for dear life. She is shaking and I feel her tears before I realize she's crying.

OA is still hovering near us in case either of us need help. I nod at him letting him know we're fine without having to say a word. He understands and returns to his spot on the love seat.

I just keep holding her, gently swaying back and forth, reminding her she's okay, that I'm here and she's safe. Eventually, her grasp becomes more relaxed and her tears subside. She cuddles into my neck and pulls her arms in between our bodies.

I pull back just enough to get her to look at me. I wipe the last trace of tears from her cheek and smile just a little. To my surprise she hugs me tight and then has a small smile in return.

"Are you better now?" I ask while smoothing her hair.

She nods slowly. I smooth my hand over her hair.

"I have a surprise for you."

She tilts her head and stares at me. I move to stand and put her on her feet, but her body immediately tenses up and she starts mumbling. At first I can't make out what she is saying, but then I decipher her whispers.

"Stay. Stay. Stay. Please, stay."

She keeps repeating herself over and over as I pull her up into my arms. She wraps her legs and arms around me.

"Don't go," she says again.

"It's okay. You're coming with me this time. I want to show you something."

I walk to the door which OA holds open for us. He leads the way to the nursery. I stop when we get to the window that allows us to see al the babies. I tuck Ria's hair behind her ear and coax her to look.

"Baby Javí!" she says loudly. "Baby!" She's laughing now and it's impossible not to feel her joy. When I start to walk to the adjoining room where we can see Javí better, it's clear she doesn't understand. She starts to shake her head and whimpers a little.

"Hold on, Ria. A nurse is getting baby Javí. Just wait," I soothe.

Soon the adjoining door opens and a nurse walks in with Javí. Ria jumps down out of my arms and quickly makes her way to the nurse. The nurse then hands me the baby and says he will be back soon to check in with us. Ria is pulling on me to get lower so she can see him. I sit on a large comfy chair and Ria climbs up beside me. I lay the baby in her arms carefully.

Ria pulls Javí up to hug him close. He immediately grabs her finger with his hand and her smile grows impossibly brighter. I'm watching her love on the little boy when suddenly I'm pulled back to OA as he says my name forcefully.

"What's wrong?" I asked noting the tension in his voice and face.

"Look!" he says at the same time.

I follow his gaze to the large window that shows the hallway. I gasp because there is Juan himself. OA is already moving as I notice the man standing there glaring at Ria. OA catches his eye because just as suddenly, he's gone.

"Stay here!" OA shouts as the door closed behind him. Ria looks at me with concern not having seen Juan, but I force a smile and she relaxes and returns her attention to the little boy in her arms.

My desire to help my partner, to have his back is pulling at me, but I know I can't leave Ria and Javí here alone, nor do I want to. I stand, and pull my phone out of my pocket to dial Dana's number. I stand by the window watching for any signs of trouble as the line rings.

XXXXX

AN: Thank you, Whiz, for reviewing last chapter, and to all of you who have reviewed others. I appreciate it more than you know! This next week I will be taking a hiatus from writing because I am spending next week on a five day field trip with my students. I won't have much down time, but will try to at least start the next chapter so I can get one posted as soon as possible. Thanks for being awesome and so supportive!


	6. Sorry

AN: Hello wonderful followers! A special shoutout to Kensi jj, Whiz, tinkrbell 225, jotchLIFE, and the other guest reviewer for sending me your thoughts for chapter five. I'm so thankful for all the wonderful things you had to say. Please keep the coming!

As for the field trip, I survived a week of -50 windchill with all 25 kiddos. They were troopers, and even though I'm exhausted, I couldn't wait to get out another chapter. There's quite a bit of action in this one and things sure get interesting. All I can say is poor Maggie...

Also, I have an idea for another story. I'm working on it slowly because this is my priority, but it's fun to already have another idea. I'm looking forward to more episodes to come and am thrilled the show has been renewed for a second season. Anyway, enjoy!

XXXXX

OA reappears through the window about fifteen minutes later.

"I was about to come find you," I tell him. He can tell I was worried and does his best to brush it off.

"Eh, they can't stop me." His joke isn't enough to erase the evident worry from my face.

"We do need to make sure Ria and Javí are protected. Did you call Jubal?" he asks.

I nod. "We can't leave until the protective detail arrive. Mosier has a team surveying the area, but what are you willing to bet they don't find Juan?"

That thought gives me the chills- I don't want to think about what could happen to either Ria or Javí if Juan is able to get his hands on them. So, instead I turn my thoughts to things I have control over.

"I'm going to find out the ETA of the protective detail for these two. I'll be right back," I warn OA. Then I walk over to Ria, give her the biggest smile I can manage, and tell her I'll be back as soon as possible. Luckily she doesn't take as much notice with baby Javí on her lap.

I walk to the door and head for the hallway. I stop just before I completely pass the window to the room where OA waits with the kids so I can see Ria. She is talking to the baby she's holding, brushing his cheek, and I smile as I call Jubal.

I'm happy to find out the team assigned to protect the two is only 10 minutes out. That means that soon OA and I can start hunting down Juan. It can't come fast enough. For now, I take a moment to compose myself and turn to head back into the room when I hear a soft voice beside me.

"Can you help me?" she asks.

I turn to look, and it's all I can do to not let out a gasp. Before me is a girl who looks exceptionally like Ria, only a few years older. They have the same striking eyes and I know this must be Ria's sister, Eva. I immediately want to call OA, to warn him that something is going on but I can't without alarming the girl. Who knows why she's here or who brought her. She could very well lead me back to Juan or someone who can. I have no choice but to go along with it, with her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I ask.

"I can't find my momma. Can you help me please?"

She's so soft spoken, so sweet it's impossible to imagine she could be doing anything to cause harm to me or anyone else. For just a moment I wonder if I want Juan so bad I'm making things up just because I can. But then I see it. The one moment of hesitation that gives her away. So I give my gentlest smile, nod at her, and say, "where did you last see her?"

The girl looks as if she is thinking, as if she's trying to remember. "Well, she left me in the lobby and said she needed to use the bathroom. But it was a long time so I thought maybe she came back up here to check on my sister. Maybe she is back downstairs?"

It's clever and I can tell the line is rehearsed only because I've been trained to sense lies. She's using half truth which makes it easier to pass a lie off as truth. But if she wants to take me to the person who brought her, I'll go willingly and readily. I'm ready to end this. Now.

"Let's go check," I tell her as she grabs my hand. We walk down the to lobby and she's growing more and more agitated. I try to small talk with her, see what I can discover but she doesn't say much.

"Do you see her anywhere?" I ask sincerely, though I already know the answer.

She shakes her head, looking as if she's going to cry. I wonder again if I'm on the wrong track, but then I see her tense up and I see she's making eye contact with someone.

Then she says, "maybe she went to the car to see if I went there."

The man she was looking at walks out the door and she tries pulling me along. I follow her to the front entrance as we turn toward the parking garage on the left.

"We parked up there," she says finally which is funny because the man we followed out got into a van right ahead near where she pointed.

I nod and keep walking. Suddenly we stop maybe thirty feet from the van. She is tearing up again, and I can tell she is upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I'm really sorry," she says. "You are being so kind. I'm sorry." Then she starts running in the direction we were walking I hurry to try to catch her mindful of that van. The disappears between the van and the truck on the far side. I pull my gun ready to confront who has Eva. As I come around to the driver's side, gun raised, I see that the side door is open and Eva is inside. She is crying and begins crying even harder as she sees me approach.

The man inside raises his hand looking surprised. I open the door.

"Get out!" I yell at him pointing my gun at his head. But then he smiles wickedly as he glances behind him and I realize that Eva was a better distraction than I could have imagined because a hand sneaks around my face and presses a cloth to my face while the other arm wraps around me holding me to him. The man in the car quickly hits my hands and grabs the gun rendering me useless. I only managed to get off one shot and it hit the ground near my feet.

My thoughts frantic, drift back to OA, Ria and Javí before wondering if I'll make it out of this alive. I know I've messed up, that I made this easy for them by letting my guard down even as I was sure I was being careful. How will OA find me? What do I have on me to help myself. Just as I feel the chemicals on the cloth begin to steal my fight I hear my name coming from far away. It's OA and I smile. He won't stop fighting, won't stop looking for me. I just hope it's not too late.

Then, blackness.


	7. Six Words

OA-

I look up from Ria just in time to see a girl leading Maggie away from her position in the window. I don't know why, but seeing Maggie with Ria has been really amazing and it makes me appreciate her even more than I did. It all seems so easy for her, caring for these two the way she does. So, it's surprising to me that she would leave, though it's much less surprising that she's helping another child.

It takes a few moments, but suddenly thoughts come rushing as I start to put pieces of a mixed up puzzle together. The girl looked to be about about ten. That would make her the right age and her hair was the same color. Even though I only saw her from behind she had the same build and I can't help but wonder if it was Eva.

Then I'm on my feet. If that was, indeed, Eva, then Maggie is in trouble. I stand and make my way to the adjoining nursery where two nurses are caring for the infants.

"I have to go. Can you stay with Ria and Javí?" I ask quickly and forcefully.

One nods noting my rush and follows me in to wait with the two. I rush out the door telling Ria I'd be back soon.

My best guess is Maggie is headed to an exit and there are two options. I stop moving at a corner as info my best to quickly decide which way to go. Based on what I know, the front door would allow best access to the roads and is near the parking garage. That's the way I have to try.

I'm rushing again, almost running into people, but I can't stop. I can't slow down. I start to doubt if I made the right choice as I haven't caught up yet and don't think they could be moving too fast. It's too late to change directions so I have to keep moving, one foot in front of the other as I try to find my partner.

I exit through the automatic door and hesitate again as I scan the street. I don't see her anywhere. I turn toward the parking garage to search for signs. As I'm about to give up and double back, I hear her voice shout two words.

"Get out!" She calls. The relief is overwhelming. She's okay, she's close.

I'm running again, running in the direction of her voice. I hear a commotion and I call her name. After no response, I call again louder. I hear a muffled scream and dread returns. It's her again.

Then there's the squealing of tires on pavement and a large van speeds past. There in the passenger seat is Juan.

My body acts of its own accord as I shoot two, three, four rounds at the vehicle. Of course, the vehicle keeps moving, breaking through the automated arm exit and onto the street. I may not have stopped it, but I did get the plate. That will have to do.

I'm on the phone calling Mosier, again without putting any thought into it. My mind is swirling, racing, a hundred thoughts a second.

Why does Juan have Maggie? What does he want with her? How can I get her back? Where will he take her?

The questions keep coming, one after another firing more rapidly that the bullets from my gun. In fact, they are racing so quickly, consuming my attention, that I almost miss the slightly crumpled piece of paper that was thrown out the window as the van passed.

I grab a tissue from my pocket and pick up the note. I unfold it carefully and the words stop my blood cold.

 _Leave us alone or she dies._

The words are scrawled carelessly, as if they mean nothing, but those six words shake me to my core. There's no reason to believe he's lying. If I try to get Maggie back, Juan will kill her.

Mosier answers the phone and seems to already know something is wrong before I fill her in. She tells me to come back, to refocus on what we know. She says she has teams all over the area and they will focus on the direction I tell her the car headed in. The note weighs in my hand after I tell her about it the line goes quiet for a moment.

"We'll figure it out," she says. Her voice is strong, sounds much tougher than I feel at the moment. I can't help but feel as though this is my fault.

"Wait, Ria!" I shout into the phone and I start running back to the entrance to the hospital.

"What is it?" I hear her ask, but I'm too focused to answer.

I keep running back to the place where I had left Ria, hoping the protective detail had arrived. But I already know what has happened before I arrive. I hear panic, see signs of a struggle in the hallway. As I turn into the room where I had left the two, there are doctors working on the ground. I push my way into the room to see who they are working on. I don't know if I'm praying for it to be Ria or not, but it doesn't matter because it's the nurse who had followed me into the room. She has been shot twice and has lost so much blood I'm not sure how she could possibly survive. Another nurse, one I pushed past comes up and touches my shoulder.

"They're gone," he says. I see his mouth keep moving, faintly make out something about guns, shooting and taking the kids, but it doesn't sink in. Because not only did I let my partner down, but I also let down the two children she was so desperate to save.

Maggie-

I'm not sure how long I'm out, but when I come to, I'm in some sort of basement. The room is small, the door is locked, and the only furniture present are a mattress, a chair, and a table.

I have a killer headache probably from what I assume was chloroform they used to knock me out. Other than that I'm no worse for wear. There a small window which tells me that I'm in a basement because it is shielded by a metal frame that prevents me from seeing anything but the sky.

I'm not sure why I'm here, only that this must have been part of their plan. I just hope Ria and Javí are safe.

I'm not sure how long I wait there in the silence, but the sun has almost completely disappeared by the time I hear anyone coming down the stairs. A woman appears in front of me. She shuts the door behind her as she enters. Her frame is small, she looks kind and gives a small smile. It all seems so out of place. There is a tray in her hands with some soup, a piece of bread and a glass of water. There is also something over her arm. She sets it all down in front of me.

"I'm Belle," she says sweetly.

"Maggie." I respond.

"Oh honey, not for long. Everyone changes their name here. Honey. That's not bad. Might stick."

She pulls the fabric from over her arm and holds it out to me. "You'll need to put this on."

I don't know what to say so I just stare at her. She puts her hands on her hips and frowns.

"Well, aren't ya going to to eat?" she asks.

I look at the food and realize with a pang in my stomach how very hungry I am.

Belle must notice my hesitation because she lets out a small, forced laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about the food. You're much to valuable to harm that way."

I think it's supposed to make me feel better, but actually I just feel worse. Mostly because I just figured out where I am. Changing names, new clothing. Valuable.

I just became the newest member of a trafficking ring. And I'm alone with no backup, no weapon, and I'm not the slightest bit prepared. Where are you OA? Because I need you now more than ever.

XXXXX

I know this is a shorter chapter, but I'm excited to share. I'm hoping to post again by Saturday! Please let me know what you thought. A special thanks to jotchLIFE, Kensi jj, Mari, and guest for reviewing! You rock! (:


	8. Hold On

AN: I'm so thankful for Mari and Kensi jj who reviewed last chapter. You guys will never know how much it means to me that you take time to tell me what you think. Even a couple words completely make my day!

Here's the next chapter- a day early! Enjoy!

Maggie-

Belle leaves not long after she arrives, warnings that I need to change into the clothes she brought me and that I really should eat. I finish off the food quickly. It's bland but it's something in my stomach and feels good. The little warmth is enough to push away the chill from the dark, damp basement.

I turn to face the clothes. It could definitely be worse. It's a tank top with a lower neck than I would ever wear in public and a pair of leggings that would end about halfway down my calves. There is also a thin sweatshirt. I think about putting it on, wonder if it's better to look like I'll just submit to everything. But chances are they know I'm a FBI agent and would put up more of a fight. Before I do anything, I want to see who exactly I'm dealing with. Will Juan appear or will one of his higher ups be in charge.

So, I wait. I try to push away the doubts, the worries, the questions. Instead I try to focus on more positive things. Like how OA knows I'm missing. I heard him call for me. Mosier and Jubal will do whatever they need to to find me. I know OA will never let me down. And I am strong. I can do this.

The moon is in the middle of the sky when I hear footsteps again. I've been fighting off sleep for what I assume to be a couple hours, not able or willing to relax in this situation. I feel my body tense as I wonder who will walk through the door. I hear a deadbolt slide and the door creaks open and then closed.

"Maggie," the voice snarls. "So good to officially meet you."

It throws me off that he knows and says my name the way he does. I fight away chills at the way it slips off his tongue like poison.

"It's nice to have the person who is making life so difficult for me out of the way. And how _sweet_ you are." He is looking at me like I'm a meal in front of him rather than a person and this time I can't help the shiver that runs through my body. He notices and pleasure flickers in his eyes.

He steps toward me getting too close for comfort but there is no where for me to go. I fold my arms in front of me feigning annoyance, but not sure I convey it strongly enough to be believable.

He take another step closer and I automatically step back and become frustrated when I hit the wall behind me. His eyes show the same level of evil as they did when he was outside that window staring at Ria in the hospital. When he takes another step, he's close enough to touch me, and as his hand reaches out I find myself moving quickly to the side to try to get out of reach.

The move fails and he grabs my wrist hard. He pulls and I slam into the brick wall. His hand encloses around my neck, and he puts enough pressure that I have to gasp for breath. He gets so close his body is touching mine and his cheek brushes against the side of my face.

"When one of my girls tells you to do something, _do it._ When I tell you to do something DO IT!"

My ear is ringing as he pulls away and releases my neck. I'm heaving, trying to suck in as much oxygen as I can. The man who entered with him laughs wickedly.

"You have three minutes to change." He pauses. "Or you won't eat for a week."

Then they are gone and I'm left shaking and trying not to cry. The tough act isn't going to save me here. To be honest, with Juan in charge, I'm not sure anything will.

XXXXX

Belle returns in just a couple minutes to make sure I've changed.

"Don't do that," she pleads with me.

I just look at her.

"You don't want to mess with them. Really. Just do what they say. Okay?"

I look away and nod once.

"Tomorrow will be the hardest," she warns again. Her expression has gone soft and her voice is so very quiet and sad.

"They will stay until they break you. It's best not to fight. The longer you fight, the worse it will be and the longer it lasts."

I know what she's talking about, but my mind won't go there. I can't allow that to happen, I can't become that kind of victim. But I'm so tired. So tired of fighting. I have to stay strong. I have to find a way out of here. I can't give up.

"Was anyone else brought here in the last two days? Someone else new?" I need to know if the nanny, Morgan, is here.

"Yeah, two new girls. Why?" she looks at me warily trying to figure out why I'm asking.

"Is one named Morgan?"

"I don't know any real names. Now they go by Sweet Pea and Doll." Her hands are on her hips again.

"She's young," I say. "Long, brown hair, hazel eyes, tall?"

"Sounds like Doll. She arrived last night." Belle turns to face the door and starts to leave.

"Is she here now?"

Belle stops. "Why are you asking these questions. You're just going to get in trouble. I don't want any trouble. You hear me?"

"Please?" I ask quietly. I need to know and know she's starting to wonder what's going on.

She purses her lips and looks at me hard.

"She's here, yes." Then, Belle knocks on the door and the other man opens it for her. He licks his lips as he looks at me before closing the door behind her.

XXXXX

I'm not sure how long I sit here waiting for something to happen, but I'm freezing. It is cold down here and I have nothing to keep me warm other than the few thin layers I was given. I know, more than anything, this is part of the process. They need me to suffer so that I need them, have to do what they want of me. I can't let that happen.

From the small window I can see the sun is starting to cast rays of lighter blue and pink across the sky. I have maybe a couple hours before the men are back. That's not much time.

I search for anything here that can help me. Anything at all, but there is nothing. There is nothing that can keep me safe. Nothing that can protect me. I need a plan. I need one now. Thankfully, I think I have an idea.

OA-

It didn't take long for Kristen to run the plate. It came up as stolen which is irritating but expected. Another dead end. But there are agents out all over the city looking for the van, looking for where Maggie could be hidden.

I can't help but go back to David. He's a mysterious figure in all this. So secretive and his nanny goes missing shortly after we talk? Near millionaire bank teller? Definitely strange.

When I talk to Mosier and Jubal about this, they send me and another agent, Anderson, to talk to David again.

When we arrive at his house, no one answers the door. We enter but it's quiet. Too quiet. Apparently David is in the wind. Anderson calls Kristen after we find another ID with David's picture but a different name. After running it through the database, Kristen has a lead.

"OA, listen to this. David Westfield's alias, David Wallaby, is listed as the buyer for three buildings all purchased about eighteen months ago. I traced the account he used and it's the same one used to make purchases for the gang run by Juan de la Rosa. That account hasn't been used in the last twelve which is how nothing ever came of it. That case went cold. Mosier is sending other agents to meet you at the first of the three buildings and other teams are being sent to the two other locations. We have a few agents out making quick runs past to see if we find anything. I'll keep you posted."

We are out of the house and on the way in moments.

I'm coming, Mags. Hold on.

AN: I'll try to post another chapter this weekend. A little love goes a long way, so please tell me your thoughts! Thanks!


	9. Bound

AN: WARNING. While nothing in this chapter is graphic or explicit, it does hint at/contain sexual assault. Next chapter you will find out exactly what happens, but again, it won't be graphic. Also, slight language warning.

Maggie-

I spend at least the next hour telling myself to be brave, convincing myself I'll be okay, but it all disappears the moment the two men walk back in the room. Still, I do my best to feign strength, boredom even.

"Wait, Michael," Juan says to stop the other man as he gets close to me. Now I know his name.

Michael backs up a couple yards letting Juan take his place. He moves toward me causing me to back up until I am again flat against the cold, brick wall. Then his hand comes up to brush my cheek. I turn my head away. To my surprise, Juan laughs.

"Aw, cute. She thinks she's too good, Michael," he says mocking me. "But she's _not_ ," he spits out. He grabs my shoulders at the same time as he shoves me into the wall. My head slams into the brick and my vision momentarily goes fuzzy. Juan leans in close, pressing into my body and smashing me against the wall.

"You're _not_ too good. Understand?" he almost whispers.

I don't say anything, still reeling from the pain in my head. I guess I should have forced something out because he slams me again and shouts in my ear, "understand?"

I nod weakly while trying to stay on my feet. I feel blood running down the back of my neck making my thin clothing wet and sticky.

Juan then runs his hands down my shoulders and my sides. "Good girl," he croons. It makes me sick.

His hands run back up, this time over my chest and instinctively I try to push him away. This angers him and he throws me to the ground. I am able to mostly shield my head with my arms this time, but realize quickly the little water and food I was given just over a day ago is not going to help me, provides little strength. The cold also is against me. But I'm not done yet, not giving up.

Juan drags me by one arm over to the cot. I claw at his arms with my free hand and manage to kick his knee. He growls, the sound coming from his chest. He yanks me to the bed in one more violent pull, sinks down to straddle my waist with his knees and wraps his hand around my neck like he did yesterday.

He squeezes so long my vision starts to go black and I wonder if he will let go. It's so hard, but I do everything I can to fight out four words.

"We...have...your...kids," I finally sputter.they might be my only bargaining chip, not that I would ever even dream of giving them to him.

Juan releases my throat almost surprised, tilts his head to the side and stares at me with a wrinkled brow. After a long pause Juan starts to laugh. It's harsh and forced and is close enough to my pounding head that I cringe. I'm trying to figure out what this means. Does he really care so little for his children?

"I suppose it makes sense that you don't know," he says slowly, enjoying the moment. "Michael stole dear Maria and Javier away when your partner came for _you._ "

My mind starts to race. No. No, no, no. He can't have them. Not again. I'm fighting again though it does little good. With him sitting on my stomach, I don't stand a chance. I'm my panic I hardly notice him unzipping my sweatshirt.

Then he's kissing me. I push against him, claw at him, kick with everything I have but he seems to just enjoy it more. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I bite it, hard.

"Bitch!" he calls as he spits blood into my face. He tastes of cigarettes and peppermint.

He pulls something from his pocket. I'm kicking, fighting so hard I can't make it out. Not until the smooth, cold metal touches my neck. The pocket knife is so surprisingly sharp that I hardly feel it cut into my neck, but I feel the trail of blood that slowly runs from the cut. I want to live, more than anything else I want to get out of here. I have no choice but to stop fighting. For now.

I hear a muffled sob and realize it came from me. I close my eyes unable to look into his. One of his hands skillfully keeps the blade against my neck while the other roams across my body. Everything about this moment is rough and forced. I will myself not to cry, not to make the smallest noise. I will not give that satisfaction. I try to focus on other things even as he grabs my tank top from bottom hem to neckline in a fist and pulls the knife away from my neck long enough to cut it open. I take that one moment when the knife isn't on my neck to kick and thrash and do whatever I can, but all too soon it's back and he's spewing more vile words telling me what he is going to do to me.

With my stomach now exposed to the cold air, I shiver. I'm not sure if I'm thankful or confused when my mind finally chooses something to focus on and it's him. His voice, the way it sounds when he is confidently telling a suspect to put down their gun or when it's soft as he talks to me or provides comfort to someone in need. His smile, how it brightens the room on the rare occasions when I know his smile is real. All of him.

Briefly I'm pulled from my thoughts as my arms are yanked above me and taped together. I hear the rip of duct tape, smell the strong odor. But I push my mind back to my partner. All my hope rests in him. While I'm ashamed I can't free myself, prevent this from happening, it's the reality of this moment. OA, I _need_ you.

OA-

My phone rings pulling me from my thoughts as I speed through the city toward the address sent to us. It's Kristen.

"Talk to me," I say.

"A patrol car just went past the address I sent you. The van is outside. We have to assume that's the right building. One team just finished searching their location and it was a bust- no one was there. Mosier is rerouting them to you as we speak. The other team will continue to their address just in case we're wrong."

"Ok."

"Wait, OA, there's one more thing."

"What?" I said quickly hoping she gets to the point so I can focus though knowing she's just trying to help.

"The location that was cleared, well, it wasn't pretty. They reported setup for human trafficking. Particularly, sex trafficking."

I hang up and I'm not sure if I'm more relieved that we're close or petrified at what we will find. Maggie... I can't even allow myself to finish that thought.

We're almost there, Mags. Hold on.

XXXXX

We stop a few blocks away and walk the rest of the distance. Nothing is moving fast enough for me but I know we have to be safe and take every precaution. Dana and Jubal are talking through my earpiece and am listening just enough that I hear the plan they share with all of us.

Finally we're moving. We headed toward Maggie and Ria and the bastards who are doing this.

Maggie-

The commotion pulls me from my faraway thoughts. I hear gun shots and then feel the weight pushing down on my disappear. I'm alone again, but the smell of cigarettes and spearmint seem to be ingrained in my mind. I can still feel his weight, his assault. The noise above me grows even louder and my head feels as though it will split open. Still, it's preferable to focus on the noise, the chaos, than on the events I just experienced. The pain in my head becomes so intense I curl up in a ball and squeeze my arms over my ears. My wrists are still bound, and I'm shivering harder than before.

There is a clanging on the door that is holding me here and I'm afraid to open my eyes, afraid that it will be Juan. But I still do.

I let out a sob knowing it's okay now. Knowing I'm safe because my eyes meet OA's. Another sob rips it's way from my chest as he's here in an instant, followed by a few other agents. His hands are on my neck, his eyes assessing the damange. Then suddenly, I'm in his arms. They wrap around me tightly. I realize he wrapped his FBI jacket around me and I don't even have the energy to be embarrassed as I remember I'm in only a bra and leggings. He cuts the tape binding my wrists and helps me pull the jacket on fully. He snaps the buttons all the way to the top. Then he stands pulling me up with him and holding me steady.

"Can you walk?" he asks quietly.

I nod, and he pulls one of my arms around his shoulders. His arm goes around my waist.

"Ria? Javí? Are they okay?" I ask before taking a step. He smiles sadly but surprises me with his words.

"Yes, they are already outside. We had to get them first." He seems to be apologizing but I'm not sure what for. Of course they got the kids first. I'd have it no other way. I just nod, smiling, so thankful they are okay.

"Morgan?" I ask.

"We'll have to see. We split up after getting the kids. Let's get out of here and find out."

Then we're walking up the stairs and out of the house. I'm surprised when I see the quaint neighborhood because I'm not sure how anything sonterrible could be in such a normal place.

My eyes scan first for Ria. I'm looking everywhere, my head moving quickly back and forth. I ignore the intense pain in my head and the dizziness it causes.

"Over there," OA says pointing to an ambulance. He helps me get there. As soon as she sees me, Ria jumps down for the edge of the ambulance where she was sitting. She sheds the gray blanket someone wrapped around her and jumps into my arms. If it wasn't for OA helping me stay steady, her momentum would have knocked us over.

It feels so good to see she is safe. She pulls back enough to look at me, but keeps her arms tight. I pull one hand up and push some hair out of her face.

"Hi sweet girl," is all I can say. Then I'm crying. The tears are light, few and mostly happy, a buildup of extreme emotion needing to be released. Ria looks concerned, but I smile at her and she hugs me close.

As much as I would like to stay like that, my arms are growing heavy and the pain in my head is getting worse. I sway and stumble, but OA catches us both and holds me upright.

"Ria," I hear, OA's voice gentle, "Maggie needs to go to the hospital to get better, okay? She needs to put you down, but you can come with us."

Of course, she has to anyway, to make sure she is okay, but she is more than happy to follow us to the ambulance, her hand safe in mine. I'm fighting to keep my eyes open, so completely exhausted.

"Come on, Mags. Let's fix you up," OA says as he gets me into the ambulance.

Then OA lifts Ria in and he comes back to where I'm sitting on a stretcher right where he left me.

"I'll be right behind you," he informs.

The idea of going back to the same hospital without him is enough to cause me to panic even though I know how stupid and weak it is. My eyes fly open and I catch his wrist in my hand. I don't know what to say, but OA doesn't need words. He smiles sadly at me while he seemingly reads my mind. Nodding, he sits down on the bench, gently releasing his wrist from my grasp. He surprises me by sliding his hand just enough that he grasps mine in his. Ria climbs up beside him.

Only then do my eyes close. I'm asleep before the ambulance starts to move.

AN: Hey all. Im not sure how I feel about the ending of this chapter, but I'm not sure what else to change either. I'm hoping this isn't too OOC for Maggie. Anyway, you all made me so happy with all the kind reviews I decided to get another chapter up his afternoon. Thank you so much to Mari, Kensi jj, Doranwen, Cheyennes, Fabiana, jotchLIFE, and AilenGurl. You all are awesome! I'm hoping to post again this week, but have conferences. You are my motivation so let me know what you think!

Also, Mari, I'm not completely sure. There may be hints of it, but it will probably depend more on how you read it.


	10. Enough

AN: Okay, so this chapter gets a little bit mushy, but in a friendship/almost sibling type way. We haven't seen either of them get seriously injured, but both have shown a decent amount of concern for the other over the duration of various episodes. After what Maggie went through, I imagine their interactions could be something like this (though I may be pushing it some).

Also, there will be only one more chapter- an epilogue. Enjoy!

OA-

I know I haven't been partners with Maggie for very long, but she's already one of my closest friends. I know I can trust her with anything and I respect her a great deal. With that, it's not a surprise that the last 36 hours have been hell. To make it worse, the state she was in when I found her left me with many questions.

What exactly happened down in that basement? Did I get there in time? Whatever happened, it was obviously traumatic, and still her first thought was the kids. How strong can one person be? That selflessness is part of what makes her such a dependable partner. I hope she know that no matter what happened, I will always think that.

All the questions swirl in my mind, but I don't dare wake her to ask. Instead I wait. She looks almost peaceful. It's nice to see after what she's been through.

Seconds pass, turning into hours. I'm glad she's getting rest. When I first found her it looked like She hadn't slept in days. But I am slowly becoming restless. Reports for the case and associated paperwork can only keep my focus for so long. Finally, she shifts in the bed, a telltale sign she's returning to consciousness. I make sure to maintain some distance, but not too much.

She lets out a long sigh as her eyes open. "OA," she says with a smile. "How's Ria? Javí? Are they okay?"

I laugh lightly at her immediate concern. With a small shake of my head I tell her they are fine. She explain how they are being released to social services soon.

She frowns. "Social services?"

"Before you start to worry too much I spoke to their caseworker already. She knows how invested we are in these two children and promises to find them a really great home. And they'll stay together," I explain.

"Really?" she asks, her smile growing again.

I nod, grinning. "I figured that's what you'd do so I beat you to it. I have to look good somehow."

"Thank you," she says quietly.

Maggie tried to sit up a little, but let's out a quiet grown at the movement.

"Be careful. You're a little worse for wear. You have a concussion and a hairline fracture on the back of your skull. I bet you also have a killer headache, huh?"

She nods, gingerly touching the back of her head. I see a quick grimace, but she tries to hide it.

"It's been a couple hours since they've given you anything for the pain. Shall I?" I ask gesturing at the door.

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I have a couple questions."

"I'm sure you do. To be honest, I do as well. Also, at some point I need to get your statement. Unless you want someone else to do it...?" I'm not sure what she will prefer but she doesn't hesitate for a second.

"I trust you," she says. It's my turn to nod.

"Before anything else, you need to know that we didn't get Juan. Not yet. It people are out looking, and it's only a matter of time."

She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. Then she looks at me and says, "okay," with a steady voice and no sign of fear. "I was going to ask out about that," she adds.

"How's did you find me?"

I tell her everything, start to finish. "Can I ask you something now?"

She nods again. "I know what you're going to ask. But OA, nothing that happened is on you. You have to know that." She pauses trying to read me, but I do my best to not give anything away.

"One of the girls warned me about what was in store for me," she starts. "She told me they would stay until I broke, that they would rape me over and over until I gave in. When they came into my room, there was nothing I could do. I tried, I fought with everything I had, but Juan had a knife. When he pulled it out, I knew it was over." She stops for a minute and I can tell she is back in that basement reliving what happened.

I reach out and touch the back of her hand which is resting on top of the blankets on her lap. "Mags, did they..." but I can't finish the question. Not her. I go back to the conversation we had months ago.

 _"Is it really one in five?"_

 _"What?" she asks, being pulled from her train of thought._

 _"I have three sisters and a mother. You said one in five women are..."_ I couldn't finish the question then either.

 _"Yes. One in five."_

Is she the one in five? I don't want to know the answer but have to know at the same time. She looks at me for a moment as if not sure what to say or maybe just unsure of how to say it. I brace for the worst and pray for the best.

"It was really close," she says finally. "Way too close. But, no. You got there just in time." She smiles briefly at me.

Relief floods through me. I know it doesn't lessen what she went through, but I'm am so thankful that it didn't get that far. There's a story to tell; I see it in her eyes. I get out what I need and I ask her to start at the beginning. She does.

XXXXX

She stops her story only once when the door to her room opens and a caseworker walks in with the two kids.

"Maggie!" Ria calls as she runs to the bed.

Maggie reaches for her and helps her up so Ria is sitting beside her.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asks as she smooths her hair and brushes a thumb across her cheek.

Ria nods apparently not too shaken up about what happened.

The caseworker speaks from the side where she is watching. "I was just telling Ria about the family she and Javíer will be staying with."

Suddenly Maggie is all business. "They're good? Loving?" It almost seems as if Maggie is holding her breath.

The caseworker smiles and nods. "Very. I've taken kids there before. The best of the best."

Maggie stares her down for a minute before turning back to Ria. "You're going to be a good girl, right? Take care of baby Javí and help out, do what you're told?"

Ria nods, but looks sad. "I wanna stay."

Maggie sighs. "I know. But you are going to be okay. I promise." Then she looks to the caseworker again. "Don't make me break that promise."

The caseworker chuckles a little not thrown off by Maggie at all. "There're good people," she stresses.

"Can you come?" Ria asks again as she hugs Maggie. Maggie just wraps her arms around Ria tight, her eyes filling, but not overflowing, with tears.

"You better get going," Maggie says finally. "It's getting dark. Almost bed time."

Ria buries her head into Maggie's shoulder one more time and then slides off the bed. Then she walks over to me and I crouch down to her level. She wraps her arms around me, saying nothing. Ria then walks over to the caseworker and grabs her hand. They walk to to the door and are about to step into the hallway when Ria turns around. She just smiles and offers a small wave. Then they're gone.

I look at Maggie. She's still fighting the tears as the young girl's departure.

"She'll be okay," she says more to herself than to me.

"Mmhmm," I agree.

XXXXX

Maggie-

It feels good to be home. A little weird, but really, really good. OA, of course, made a big stink about making sure I got settled in, which we both know was a cover for him wanting to make sure nothing went wrong. Juan is still on the loose after all.

I finally convinced him to leave after reminding him that it would be crazy for Juan to still be in the area.

Every cop and agent for hundreds of miles is looking for him. Staying is a death wish.

Even so, I keep my gun on me. That was part of the deal if he left. So was my threat of killing him if he didn't leave me alone. I was kidding of course. Well, mostly.

The first thing I do is shower. I feel absolutely disgusting. I still don't feel clean when I get out, but I know that's just my mind. I'm exhausted, but not ready to sleep so I settle for a movie. By the end I can hardly keep my eyes open so I shuffle into bed. I fall asleep quickly.

I'm not sure how long inseleep exactly, but I wake from my terrible nightmare. I'm in the basement again, but the outcome is much different. No one comes. There is no rescue.

I'm sweating and my throat is so dry it hurts. I turn on the light next to my bed and relax slightly in the light. Then I make my way to the kitchen to get some water, turning on more lights as I go.

I am about to grab a glass from the cupboard when there is a loud knock on my door. Instantly I grab for my gun on the counter and switch off the safety. My mind is racing. Maybe is here, maybe he came for me after all. Why did I send OA away?

I slowly walk to the door to peer out the peephole as there is a second knock. I sigh in relief when I see it's just OA.

"Dammit, I was ready to shoot you. You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?" I say exasperated.

"I wanted to make sure you were fine. It was me or someone else," he explains with a shrug. "I saw all your lights turn on and I thought maybe something was wrong."

"OA, really, it's fine," I say trying to persuade him. "Though I should have known you wouldn't really leave."

"Fine. Right," he says slowly,

Drawing out the 'i', "because you weren't about to shoot me or some other unfortunate soul."

"I'll give you unfortunate," I mutter in fake annoyance. Really I'm thankful to have such a careful and protective friend and partner.

"Here I am, trying to do something kind and all you do is throw shade," he jokes.

"Thanks," I sigh trying, and failing, to suppress a smile.

I turn to grab a glass for water, but I feel the shift in mood, and I turn back to look at him.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" he asks.

He's so sincere I want to just tell him everything. How my nightmares invade every moment of sleep making it impossible to rest. How every time I close my eyes I wonder if I'm back in that basement. How I still smell peppermint and cigarettes. How I'll probably sleep with a light on for next unforeseeable future.

But I don't. I can't, not really. So instead, I settle for the half-truth.

"I'm okay. Just a nightmare. I'll be fine."

I turn back around and grab two glasses from the cupboard. "Want some water?"

He nods. "Sure."

I grab the pitcher from the fridge and fill both glasses, wiping up the bit that runs down the side.

"If you're planning on sitting in your car all night, why don't you stay. I'm not going to be able to sleep after that so I planned on watching a movie. Before you crashed the party, anyway," I say as I hand him a glass. He looks at me skeptically.

"Okay," he finally says as we head back into the living room.

We pick a movie that's already playing on TV. Neither of us have seen it before nor remember hearing about it. It's not all that great, and, though I'm not sure how soon it happens, I eventually fall asleep.

XXXXX

It must be hours before another violent nightmare forces me from my slumber. The first thing I see when I finally pull myself out is OA looking at me with concern, but calm radiates from him. As I fly into a sitting position, the second thing I see is light blue on the horizon casting pinks and oranges that dance across the sky.

I'm not sure how long we sit like that, him in his same position, me sitting facing the window. As my breathing returns to an acceptable rate, I find my voice.

"I, uh, I'm-"

"Don't," he says, cutting me off. "Don't apologize for that."

"Okay," I whisper as I meet his gaze.

"I didn't realize they were so bad. No wonder you got up last night..." his voice fades as he becomes lost in his thoughts. "You know, you don't need to hide that from me. You're so afraid of looking weak. But nothing that happens, nothing you say, will make me think you are. And to be honest, I'd be worried if you weren't struggling at least a little."

I don't know what to say. He's completely right. I'm terrified of not being strong enough. Maybe it's from the academy, or my hour of training, or maybe it's because I'm a woman and am automatically seen as weaker than my male counterparts. Maybe it's something else all together, but he's right. I don't know what to say, so I just sit there trying to figure it out.he must know I'm still not satisfied.

"I trust you just as much today as I ever have, maybe even more. You don't need to hide from me." Suddenly his demeanor changes again. "I mean, don't make me say it." Now he's joking again, and I raise my eyebrows as if I dare him to voice what he was thinking .

"Ugh, fine. Your like my best friend. Basically, you're stuck with me. I'm talking end of time stuck with me. Hate to break it to ya."

The level of fake annoyance of what he said and the sheer fact he said it at all makes me start to chuckle. It feels so good. Suddenly, I can't keep it together; I'm laughing to the point I'm almost in tears. Now it's OA's turn to gawk.

"What?" He asks trying to understand.

"It wasn't all that long ago you were hoping for a time machine and a do-over," I'm still laughing, though not as loud, but now OA understands my joke. He joins in and we laugh for another minute or so. As the laughter fades, I start to yawn. I try to hide it, but I'm caught red-handed.

"Lay back down here," he demands. "Can't have you tired."

I'm a bit hesitant about trying to sleep again, and he senses it. "I'll just have to find another way to make you laugh after the next one. I think I'll start a side business as a comedian." He looks off as if daydreaming about it.

"You're not _that_ funny" I scoff as I lay back down on the pillow he leaned against his lap. He's so nonchalant about the extremely likely possibility I'll have another nightmare it almost takes away the fear. Almost. And for now, as I sit here with my dearest, most dependable friend, almost is enough.

AN: I hope you enjoyed! A special thanks to jotchLIFE, Mari, Cheyennes, Kensi jj, Doranwen and guest for sending me your thoughts. You made my day so much better and look how fast I wrote this next chapter. Though, be warned. I didn't specially edit it.

Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	11. Epilogue: Promise

It feels good to get out of the apartment. I don't know where we are headed; OA won't tell me what he has planned. It's rather annoying, but I trust him, so I give in.

The clock says its nearly 9:00 AM. We having been driving for nearly 40 minutes and are almost out of the city.

"Where are we going?" I try again. Not that I mind, but I'm starting to really wonder where we could be going so far out.

He smiles at me, taking his eyes off the road for only a moment. "We're almost there. It's just right up the road."

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out to see a new text message.

'Hey. I'm being discharged today and mom is picking me up. Thanks for all you did for me. I'll never forget it. I'll see you on Sunday? -Morgs'

I smile and text a reply.

'So glad to hear. I'll call you later. Yes to Sunday.'

We soon pull into the driveway of a medium sized, two story home. The yard has a few toys scattered around and a few bikes are visible through the open garage door. OA opens his door and gestures for me to do that same.

"OA, what are we-" I start to ask, but am cut off as the door to the house flings open and and I hear my name ring out gleefully. A running mass lunges into my arms and I'm thankful I braced for impact.

It's Ria. She's here, and now I understand. I look to OA in thanks, but am unable to speak. He only nods with a huge grin as he leans against the SUV. A woman appears in the door. She has a kind face and is smiling as well. Two more kids push past her to get outside and run down the steps to the driveway.

Ria slides her way out of my arms so she is standing on the driveway and she takes my hand. Then she pulls me along up toward the other kids. She points to a boy, maybe nine or ten years old. "Zach," she announces. Then she turn to the girl who looks to be about the same age as Ria. "Lizzy," she tells me.

I reach out to shake their hands. "Hi. I'm Maggie," I say.

The little girl giggles. Then looks up to the woman who has come down to join us. "Hi, I'm Marta. I'm so glad you were able to come. Ria won't stop talking about you."

I shake her hand and notice OA has left his spot at the SUV and is now next to me. "We really appreciate this," he says as he takes her hand in greeting.

"My husband, Jake, is sorry he can't be here to meet you. He is picking up our oldest from a sleepover birthday party. They will be back in an hour or so. Do you want to come in?"

Ria pulls my hand forward. "Sure," I hear OA confirm.

We stay for a few hours, laughing with Marta and Jake, playing with the kids. Not long before we leave, Javí wakes up and joins us. Ria never leaves my side, and I am pleased to hear she is talking more. She uses full sentences to describe things like how much she loves this family, how she is happy to play silly games, and loves that Javí was able to stay with her. Eventually, Lizzy manages to pull her away with the promise I'm not leaving yet. I hear the four kids, Lizzy, Zach, the eldest, Levi, and Ria all laughing and playing from a room down the hall. It's beautiful to hear her laughing so free and unguarded.

"She's doing very well." Jake says when the kids are out of the room. "We have a tutor who comes to work with her and she picks things up so quickly."

"And we adore both her and Javí," Marta says. "We know how much you mean to Ria. I want you to know you are welcome any time. In fact, her birthday is next month. She would love it, we all would, if you'd come."

I nod, grinning. "Okay."

OA's phone starts to ring. He excuses himself and finds somewhere to take the call. As he leaves, the four kids all run back into the room. Levi is chasing the younger ones pretending to be a monster. The three howl in fake fear and squeal as they run last. Ria flings herself into my arms.

"Safe!" she calls. Levi continues on chasing the others.

OA returns and stands in the door. "We should be leaving. Something came up," he says to all of us.

I can't tell what it is, his face giving no clues and showing no new emotion.

Ria wraps her arms around my neck and asks me to stay. I hate telling her I can't, but tell her I am coming back soon. She pulls away to look at Marta who nods.

"Maggie is coming back in a few weeks," she affirms.

Ria hugs me again and whispers in my ear. "Promise?"

I nod and pull her back to look in her eyes. "I promise."

She nods and gets down out of my lap. As I put on my jacket that Jake hands me, I see Ria has walked over to OA and is giving him a big hug.

He says something quietly to her and she grins and laughs and runs back to me. After one more big hug, we head for the door.

"It was really nice to meet the people who brought Ria to us and the woman who stole her heart. Thank you for saving her. And Javí," Marta says giving me a quick hug.

"From what I see, her heart is here," I tell them both. Then we are walking down the front steps and the driveway.

I turn and Ria and the other three kids are waving at us. We return the wave as we get in the SUV.

I sigh deeply as I shut the door.

"They seems great," OA says softly as he pulls out of the driveway.

I nod in response. "They do, don't they."

"You know that phone call I got? It was Dana." I look at him waiting for him to continue. "They caught him. He will never see the light of day again. At least, not as a free man."

All the air in my lungs is expelled and I realize I was holding my breath. I lean my head back against the headrest and smile.

"I thought you'd be happy to hear," he chuckles. I'm too relieved for words, not sure what to say.

"Where to?" he asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Wanna get lunch?" I ask. "Technically you're off duty, so you don't have to-,"

"McSoreleys?" he asks, not letting me finish the thought.

"I'll buy," I offer.

"You'll regret that. I'm pretty hungry," he teases, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I roll mine in response. "That's the last time I offer..."

But I'm smiling. So is he. And I realize that sometime between hearing Morgan is okay, seeing Ria so happy with that loving family and learning Juan is no longer a threat, the weight that has been holding me down is gone.

The three of us, Ria, Morgan and I, are chained no longer. Thanks to the people who care about us and helped us out of this mess, we are free.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the story. I am happy with the ending and hope you are, too. Please let me know what you thought! A special thanks to the wonderful people who commented on the last chapter: Whiz (glad you're back!), Kensi jj, Mari, Cheyennes, Doranwen, and guest. You rock! Thanks so much!

Stay tuned. Before the weekend is through (maybe even tonight), I'll be posting the start of my next story. It is completely unlike what I've done so far. I don't think it will be long, but it will have some twists in it!


End file.
